Sylphiette Greyrat
Sylphiette is the childhood friend and wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Lucy Greyrat. Appearance Formerly: short green hair, pretty tom boy like appearance, elf ear and skinny. After Mana Calamity: short white hair, due to Mana Calamity, slender body, elf ears, track and field girl appearance, she also wore a thick pair of glasses as part of her bodyguard duties. After her marriage with Rudeus, she began let her hair grow longer and wear more feminine clothing. Personality When around Rudeus, she has a cutesy personality. She is reliable and quite knowledgeable in a lot of area which in turn make it easier for Rudeus to ask her for advice. Fitts: she is silent, boyish, serious, and act like a cold knight. Background When she was a child she was always bullied for her being a mix and having emerald green hair, getting mud balls or rocks thrown at her sometimes the bullies would kick her too, until Rudeus saved her and they became friends. After the Teleport Incident she was then teleported to the Royal Palace where she saved Princess Ariel, 3rd in line to the throne of Asura Kingdom. Afterwards she became her friend and protected her against countless assassination attempts under the alias "Fitts" (she was disguised as well). Later she enrolled into «Ranoa Magic Academy» where she was considered a genius for her ability of using voiceless incantations. Her Fire Magic is weaker than her other magic, because she is afraid of fire unconsciously. The cause of her fear was a burn she experienced when she was 3 years old. Story Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 1 - Infancy Period Sylphiette is first seen being bullied for her emerald green hair and getting chased and getting hit by mud balls thrown at her by the village children, Rudeus saw the event and decided to step in to stop the bullies, after chasing them away he then proceeded to wash the mud off her with warm water he made using magic. She was particularly attached to Rudeus and could not bear to be apart from him. Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 7 - Youth Period - School Entry Chapter In Magic Academy she got reunited with Rudeus, however he did not recognize her because she was disguised as a boy and her hair turned white. Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 20.5 - Intermission Chapter Sylph is pregnant with her second child. Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 22 - She died while protecting Rudy against the wrath of Hitogami (based from the author's preview) Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities * 『Voiceless Incantation』 Rudeus taught her how to use Voiceless Incantation but unlike Rudi, she is able to use it even with healing and detoxification magic. She is, however, unable to use voiceless incantation for melded magics. 『Magic』 『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic, cancels other magic. She asked Rudeus on how did he cancel her magic during the entrance exam and later asked him to teach it to her. Fire Magic Intermediate Rank Water Magic Saint Rank Earth Magic Advanced Rank Wind Magic Advanced Rank Healing Magic Advanced Rank Detoxification Magic Advanced Rank Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment 『Magic Wand』 A magic wand given to Sylphy by Rudeus, whom the latter had received from Roxy. 『Enchanted Shoes』 Shoes that greatly increase the user's speed. 『Magical Sunglasses』 Aids in the detection of enemies. 『Illusionary Ring』 Allows user to change appearances into the wearer of the ring's other pair. Does not change eye color or voice. Trivia *Sylphiette's green hair is a result of her having the Laplace Factor in her which grants her aptitude towards all forms of magic and a large amount of magic power. *Sylphiette's hair changed from green to white due to the stress caused by Mana Calamity as well as using all of her magic power . * Sylphiette is one of the three Goddesses that Rudeus worships. The blood-stained piece of the sheets from the time when Slyphy gave her virginity to Rudeus to cure him of his ED is kept in a box and enshrined in the basement of the mansion. She is the Goddess of love in Rudeus' religion. * In the original timeline where Rudeus doesn't exist, She became Roxy's disciple, she seems to be disliked due to her green hair. She became an adventurer, eventually managed to conquer several dungeons, she became a world-class Dungeon Explorer. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Magician Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Greyrat Household Category:Characters Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Laplace Factor